1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boiler incidental facility which improves efficiency of supplying or exhausting air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIG. 2, a boiler 1 includes an air supply fan 3 and an air exhaust fan 4. A unit 2 is a functional element such as a filter or a damper. During operation, in order to stoke-up boiler 1, it is necessary to circulate a large amount of combustion air. Consequently both air supply fan 3 and air exhaust fan 4 require high capacity and correspondingly large amounts of electrical power. Additionally, for effective operation additional power is required to rotate a swing cascade (not shown) for each fan 3, 4.
As an additional detriment to operation, fans 3, 4 generate self-excited vibration due to aerodynamic and other specific operational conditions. These vibrations limit the operable range for fans 3, 4. The swing cascade for fans 3, 4, also necessitates support bearings which detrimentally influence operational energy loss and the mechanical life of each support bearing. The use of swing cascades for each fan (with rotating portions) necessitates a high degree of manufacturing accuracy and on-going maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a boiler incidental facility which overcomes the detriments of the above art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boiler incidental facility, including a jet nozzle equipped in an air supply duct or an air exhaust duct connected with a furnace, wherein steam is heated and supplied to the jet nozzle and spurted in the direction in alignment with an air flow in said air supply duct or air exhaust duct.
It is another object of the present invention to promote an air or gas flow in ducts by employing a jet nozzle by spurting steam into an accompanying duct air flow and consequently securing the quantity of air required for a boiler.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a boiler incidental facility which further includes: a medicine pouring system which pours chemical materials into the steam supplied to the jet nozzle in order to neutralize or extract air-polluting materials contained in exhaust gases from a furnace, or in the case where the medicine pouring system is equipped near the jet nozzle and pours chemical materials into exhaust air, the jet nozzle spurts steam at a high speed, and chemical materials are sufficiently mixed with the steam and the exhaust gas in the duct to promote a chemical reaction.
It is another object of the present invention to support a boiler incidental facility with an incinerator used as the furnace.
It is another object of the present invention to support a boiler incidental facility having a plurality of jet nozzles in a gas supply duct. Here, the accompanying effect of the air or gas in the duct by the steam spurted from the jet nozzle is enhanced, the controllability and the efficiency of supplying air are improved as a system.
The present invention relates to a boiler incidental facility having at least one jet nozzle, equipped in an air supply duct or an air exhaust duct connected with a furnace. During operation, steam is heated and supplied to the jet nozzle and spurted in a direction in alignment with an air flow in an air supply duct or in an air exhaust duct. Reactive and meditative chemicals may be injected into the air flow either through the net nozzles or adjacent to the net nozzles.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided, a boiler incidental facility, comprising: at least one jet nozzle and the jet nozzle in one of an air supply duct or an air exhaust duct connected with a furnace, wherein steam is heated and supplied to the jet nozzle and spurted in a direction in alignment with an air flow in the one of the air supply duct and air exhaust duct during an operation of the boiler incidental facility.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a boiler incidental facility, further comprising: a chemical pouring system and the chemical poring system positioned to inject a supplied chemical material into the steam delivered to the jet nozzle and being effective to perform one of a neutralization or an extraction of an air-polluting material contained in the exhaust gas from the furnace during an operation of the chemical pouring system.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided, a boiler incidental facility, further comprising: a chemical pouring system and the chemical pouring system proximate the jet nozzle in the one of the air supply duct and the air exhaust duct, positioned to enable effective application of a chemical material to perform one of a neutralization or an extraction of an air-polluting material contained in the exhaust gas from the furnace during an operation o f the chemical pouring system.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a boiler incidental facility, wherein the furnace is an incinerator.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a boiler incidental facility, wherein a plurality of the jet nozzles are equipped in the one of the air supply duct and the air exhaust duct.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.